


Different Flames

by Sprinkledcupcake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cute Rock Lee, GaaLee, Gay Romance, LeeGaa, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pyro Gaara, Pyromania, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/pseuds/Sprinkledcupcake
Summary: Gaara stops taking his medications and makes a stupid decision. Lighting a random car on fire could never be a good thing, however, it just might be the best mistake he has ever made.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	Different Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I had in my head, trying to get my brain mojo a working.  
> I am not sure if I will do another chapter so for now I am leaving it completed.  
> I hope you all like it!

_Oh shit._ Gaara thought nervously, swallowing convulsively as he stared at the flames licking towards the stars. The gluttony of the fire in front of him was so expansive he thought it could surely eat the moon; if only it could reach. It was so damn beautiful that Gaara could barely remember why he did not regularly pour gasoline over things and light them on fire.

_Because it's highly, highly illegal, you idiot!_ He reminded himself, though his rational mind must be taking a damn nap, considering no sane person would stand by a car they had just torched like it was a Christmas tree. While he knew he needed to move his bare feet across the crumbling asphalt of the old, abandoned airport parking lot and get his skinny ass out of there before someone saw the bonfire of a car and called the cops; e also could not tear his bright teal eyes from the sight of his work. 

Flames licked across red hot metal, paint curling as it protested the immense heat, before crackling free and drifting into the air as little more than ash. Red and golds leaped across the shell of the vehicle, sparks dancing like fairy-folk in the pitch-black darkness of the night. It lit up the dismal car lot, turning it into something far that was beautiful. Even the sound of it was entrancing; crackles of flame, pop's from melting plastic melted, and lightbulbs popping under pressure.

He swayed in place, needing this, needing the release from the frantic, growing pressure in his brain. His hand clenched with indecision, hard plastic cutting into his palm, drawing his attention to the pill organizer he clutched like a lifeline. Upon seeing it, Gaara's nose wrinkled with distaste. The truth was he did not feel like being sane today. In fact, it felt like a beautiful day to be a little crazy. The car had looked abandoned; it had been there for a couple of weeks, he had walked past it several times during his daily walks. It was an absolute piece of shit, a green station wagon that was rusted and chipped before Gaara even got his hands on it. He doubted it would be missed.

_I should get the hell out of here before someone calls the cops._ He tried to coax himself one last time. As if trying to coax him to stay, the fire raged higher, whirls of smoke swirling through the cool night air like mini-tornados. _Eh, why bother?_ He thought. The pill-case dropped to the ground from numb, uncaring fingers, and he let out a sigh of relief. The itch that had twinged at him for months, since he had started popping prescription pills, was finally gone. The sight of the fire itself was more calming than any anti-psychotic.

Gaara was so enthralled by the fire that he did not hear the approach footsteps, followed by the rolling jumble of a suitcase dragging across the asphalt. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Gaara out of his thoughts. Pebbles dug into the pads of his feet as he whirled towards the sound, stumbling over his limbs like a small child. He landed on the pavement with a pained grunt, his ass screaming at the abuse and his bare feet scraping against the rough ground.

His wince covered up the fact that he was freaking the fuck out inside as he realized running was not an option; Why the hell did he leave his apartment without putting shoes on?

"What are we watching?" the man standing above him questioned, his hair was black as the night sky, so shiny it reflected the flames of the fire itself. The man bent his considerable height downward to lean his chin against the collapsable handle of his suitcase, watching the spectacle of the burning car in front of him.

"Uh…umm." Gaara stammered in confusion, though he could not seem to get a word past his lips. An amused smile twisted the tall, muscled man's features as he eyed Gaara from his peripheral. His dark gaze was flickering, from the pyromaniac's prone form to the burning automobile before he plopped himself down on the asphalt beside Gaara. Boot clad feet stretched towards the flames as if warming cold toes, and he leaned back on his elbows, seemingly enjoying the show as much as Gaara had been.

The newcomer's intriguing hair framed flushed cheeks as he took in the burning vehicle as casually as if watching television. Absently he returned his gaze toward Gaara, who just stared like an idiot before nervously running a hand through his messy red strands to try and tame them. Only now did he realize just how crazy he must look with his feet bare, wearing nothing but soot-covered pajamas, exactly like a man experiencing a psychotic break. The well-muscled man hardly seemed to care about his appearance, amusement curling the corners of his mouth as he took in his fidgeting with wide, doe-like eyes.

Gaara thought he was beautiful. his radiance overwhelming the glory of the flames; he did not know if he would be able to tear his gaze from such a lovely sight even if the entire city were ablaze before him.

"It caught fire," he muttered belatedly, grimacing at the poor excuse, there was no mistaking the smell of gasoline radiating from him or the can sitting not too far from the wreckage of the car.

"Huh, I swear it was just fine when I left it here a couple of weeks ago," the handsome man said, eyes sparkling mischievously in the firelight. Gaara paled dramatically, the half a slice of toast he had managed to force down earlier that day wanted to make a second appearance.

_Dammit_ , he thought. God had a funny way of messing with him. First, with a lifetime of mental health issues, and a chronic case of virginity; and now the big man in the sky decided he should meet the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Right after, he burned his damn car to ash.

He grimaced, making a face as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Happened fast," he mumbled sheepishly "M-maybe a-a rogue phoenix?" He stuttered, feeling a little less anxious when the gorgeous creature beside him burst out, laughing in response. The sound was entirely inelegant, more the guffaw of a monkey than anything, and all the more endearing for it.

"Well good thing I have amazing insurance, I am sure my I paid extra for 'rogue phoenix' coverage," he said, grinning wide. His expression so honest and lacking in judgment, he could not help but read his nonchalance as being genuine. "It was a piece of crap anyway. Barely ran, probably deserved to be lit on fire with how many times it's up and died on me." he said as he nudged the pill organizer near Gaara, grabbing and shaking the container with a soft 'tsk' before raising a thick eyebrow.

"Pretty sure these work better if you take them on time." he reprimanded as he took in the fact that it was Friday, and the container was still full. He hoped to his feet, handing Gaara the box. "Well, come on! Let us get out here! I am craving barbecue, and you are buying." he announced, reaching out his palm towards Gaara. "I am Rock Lee." he finished, his words so not what Gaara had expected to hear. Gaara was struck silent by the unexpected lack of anger.

"This is the bit where you tell me your name," Lee coaxed expectantly, wiggling his fingers to remind the other man he was still holding out his hand.

"Gaara." the red-head murmured, shivering as he reached out and their palms touched and sparks of excitement sung from where their skin met. 

"Gaara...God, you are pretty," Lee murmured, the way he said Gaara's name utterly entrancing as his dark eyes trailed over Gaara's pale skin and tired eyes, features glowing bright red as he realized he said his inner thought out loud. Without waiting any longer, he heaved Gaara to his feet with ease; that was entirely unexpected. Obviously, his muscles were for more than just show.

"I was just going to say the same thing," Gaara said, cheeks rosy from more than just the heat of the flaming car. Was this guy flirting with the man who had set his car on fire? Was he insane? 

"Seems to me I deserve a date then." Lee teased with a wink, fingers weaving around Gaara's securely, a tether to reality, before he shoved their joined hands into the warmth of his jacket pocket.

"You realize _I_ was the one who set your car on fire, right? Not a fucking phoenix?" he asked, shivering as he felt a calloused thumb graze the back of his hand absently.

"Sure, I'm not an idiot. But it's a hell of an introduction. It would be stupid not to act on it. It's not every day a handsome man lights your car on fire. " Lee told the red-head with a blinding grin. 

Gaara shook his head, trailing behind the tall figure, his gaze caught on reflective strands of hair, dark as night, and more beautiful than any flame Gaara had the pleasure of lighting. 

"I think I'm dreaming," 

"I think I am hungry." 

"I don't have my wallet. I wasn't...in my right mind when I left my house." Gaara admitted, picking his way across the pebbled ground slowly behind the tall shape of this mysterious, weird man.  
"Fine. You can get the next round when you are feeling a little less like lighting things on fire. Careful, here." Lee told him, reaching back to pick Gaara up around his shoulders, much to the shorter man's surprise. Gaara clutched at sturdy wrists as Lee casually over a strip of glass riddled ground and set him down onto the clear sidewalk. "Because I think I want to get to know you, little Pheonix," Lee whispered against Gaara's ear, warm palms lingering on his thin shoulders.  
"I think I can manage that."Gaara grinned and scratched his mussed hair, shrugging his shoulders at his luck...maybe life wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please fed my comment addiction. I need the comments!


End file.
